Encuentros prohibidos
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: "Se escondían, eso era cierto, pero no podían hacerlo de otra forma, nadie entendería jamás lo que ellos tenían... Cuando sus miradas se encontraban era como el principio de un fuego en ellos..."


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, una linda y maravillosa señora que creo unos lindos y maravillosos personajes y que luego se decidió por matar a algunos a medida que pasaba la saga… Pero igual la queremos y sabemos que tenemos nuestros fics y one shots para revivir a todos aquellos a los que ella haya matado.

**Canción recomendada para esta historia:** _Resistance _de Muse. Si quieren lean la letra con la música de fondo luego de leer el drabble para que me entiendan y se den cuenta por qué recomendé esta canción.

* * *

"**Encuentros prohibidos"**

Ellos no buscaron esto, no buscaron unirse así y ya no poder olvidar lo que pasó, simplemente todo se salió de control y no pudieron parar. Pensaron que sería cuestión de una sola noche aburrida, en la cual terminaron así por bromear, no creyeron que una broma los llevaría eso. Pero ya no pensaban en lo correcto y lo incorrecto, querían repetirlo una y otra vez, por más noches, y así lo hacían.

Se escondían, eso era cierto, pero no podían hacerlo de otra forma, nadie entendería jamás lo que ellos tenían. Dejarían que todos se creyeran que seguían siendo como antes: los primitos tiernos que siempre hacían todo juntos, que se protegían el uno al otro y que se querían mucho; ¿por qué contradecir todo eso si es verdad, solo que ahora es más intenso?

Cada noche que podían, esperaban hasta que el castillo estuviese oscuro y todos estuviesen durmiendo para escabullirse hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, el baño de prefectos, el lago, cualquier sitio en el que pudiesen estar juntos. Ella salía de la torre de Gryffindor a eso de las doce y media de la madrugada y con cautela y sin levantar sospechas llegaba al punto de encuentro y allí estaba él esperándola.

Ella pensaba que él se veía sexy en su uniforme de Slytherin, con su cabello despeinado y sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos verde brillante; y él pensaba que ella lucía completamente irresistible en su camisón blanco de tela fina (porque muy pocas veces llevaba el uniforme puesto cuando se encontraban), el cual dejaba apreciar un poco sus senos a través de la tela.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraban era como el principio de un fuego en ellos, sus cuerpos se necesitaban y los impulsos surgían de ambos y comenzaban la batalla de besos y caricias. Él se deshacía del camisón de su prima, mientras ella ya arrojaba la camisa y la corbata de su primo al suelo de la torre de Astronomía. El roce de los senos de la chica con su pecho lo hacían estremecer de excitación mientras se comían en un beso. Al quitarle el pantalón a su primo siempre lo hacía de manera tortuosa, lentamente y dejando un camino de caricias alrededor de su sexo, hasta que removía toda la ropa del chico, y ahí es cuando sin previo aviso empezaba a acariciar su miembro y lo introducía en su boca, saboreándolo.

Se complacían mutuamente, él la acorralaba entre la pared de piedra y él mismo y procedía a masajear los senos de su prima y a recorrerlos con su lengua. Le daba espacio para que ella se quitara su tanga y con eso, con tan solo mirarla, se excitaba más y algo dentro de él reclamaba tomar posesión de ese cuerpo desnudo que tenía enfrente... Y finalmente, lo hacía, y ella suspiraba en su oído mientras él la penetraba y las embestidas la hacían a ella chocar su espalda con la pared fría; dejarse llevar era la clave del sexo para ellos, sin inhibiciones, y llegar a quedarse sin aliento, hasta que ambos acababan, ella primero y él luego liberando un líquido tibio dentro de ella, abrazándola y llenándola de tiernos besos.

Era así, porque sus encuentros prohibidos no terminaban de otra forma que no fuese tierna, llena de amor; los encuentros prohibidos no acababan en la noche, seguían hasta el otro día, y ¿cómo?, pues con una simple mirada cargada de emoción y anhelo de que llegue la siguiente noche para volver a demostrar que su amor iba más allá del lazo familiar que los unía.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click_al boton verde que esta debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


End file.
